Double love and Friendship
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: First English Fiction  by posting my fiction "A Smurf like no other," one of my contacts deviantArt starting to leave comments creating a little story. Here's an alternate version of "A Smurf like no other"
1. Excuse

**_Double Love and Friendship_**

by posting my fiction "A Smurf like no other," one of my contacts to start deviantArt leave coms creating a little story. Here's an alternate version of "A Smurf like no other"

Spelling belongs to TheBluBerry.

Emotionette is mine.

Blanco belongs to Invader-Jyca.

_*reactions*_

Characters

_Actions_

* * *

><p><em>Emotionette slapped Brainy after he was annoying with her because she defended Blanco, a young Albino Smurf. Brainy locked himself at home, Clumsy went consoled him and Emotionette seem inconsolable and Blanco brought her back home. Spelling, an Emotionette's friend who is in love with Brainy, decides to visit him ... when she sees Blanco.<em>

Spelling: Oh, Blanco... I know how you feel. Really, I used to love in a 'fairy garden' and they didn't liked me because I am blue. Don't worry... I know Brainy can be very annoying at times but...

Blanco: At times?

Spelling: BUT... he can be a very nice smurf. He's just... well... afraid, I guess. Give him some time. I am... I am going to talk with him.

Blanco: Clumsy is going to talk with him.

Spelling: Oh, sure. But I am gonna talk to him, too!

Blanco: _*look Emotionette* _Okay but I hope Emotionette will don't smurf this... You know... she is in love with Brainy...

Spelling: Yeah, sure. Just don't... don't smurf her. It is true that I love Brainy, but I hate that Emotionette and him get mad.

_*Withdraws to Brainy's mushroom and taps the door*_

Spelling: Brainy! Can I talk to you?

_*from inside the house*_

Brainy: Not now, Spelling.

Spelling: Brainy, I really need to talk with you!

Emotionette: Spelling? What are you doing here? Brainy is good? I... I feel so bad... I can't believe I have smurfed him... Is he...? Is he...? Oh dear Smurf...

Spelling: Ummm, well ... Can I ... Can I ask you the same question, Emotionette? What are you doing here, Uh?

Emotionette: I would love to excuse me with him... but... I... I'm scared...

Spelling: _(very serious)_ Oh, you know, I thought to talk to him too. And I think you should...

_*Suddenly the door opens*_

Emotionette and Spelling: Brainy!

Emotionette: _*blushes and murmurs*_ Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! ... Are... Are you... Are you alright, B-Brainy...? I... I'm...

Brainy: Umm... yes. I-I am fine. But, girls, what are you doing here?

Spelling: Well, we... we wanted to talk with you.

Brainy: About what?

Spelling: You're not serious, right? Obviously you have full knowledge of what we want to talk to you.

Emotionette: _*little crying*_ the slap of a while ago ... I ... I did not want ... I ... I do not know what took me ... I... I'm so sorry... Brainy... I... I'm really sorry...

Brainy: Well, Emotionette... I... I don't know what to say.

Emotionette: _*blushes and behind Spelling *_ speaks for me, Spelling... please...

Spelling: _*Looking Emotionette with a 'What?' expression*_ Ah, well, Brainy, I think that what she means is... umm... she got emotive with your fight and she doesn't thought it was fair that you judged Blanco before even knowing him, so she didn't controlled herself... but her intention was not hurting you. And she has come to apologize. But on second thought ... I think it is YOU who must apologize.

Brainy: ME? Why? That Blanco is just a smurf who lived with Hotep! He is just like him!

Emotionette: _*covers her ears and crying*_ Brainy... stop it... please, Spelling... tell him... I just can't...

Spelling: You are not serious, right? So then, if I used to live with an evil wizard, for that reason I must be evil? That makes no sense!

Brainy: Yes, that makes sense! Do you thinks we must be friendly like we're if Papa Smurf was evil? He lived with a devil who wants smurfed us in gold! Maybe it's a plan of Hotep for does it!

Spelling: At least you could even meet him? Before you think he is evil! Smurfs, you are all the same! You have an unbearably closed mind!

Brainy: Pardon?

Emotionette: Spelling... don't make a smurfness...

Brainy: No, leave her, Emotionette. It is interesting to know what she really think of me.

Emotionette: _*scared*_ Oh my... Spelling ... you have a smurfy problem...

Spelling: What do you mean with a 'smurfy problem'?

Brainy: Maybe she means you are a bit crazy.

Spelling: It even seems that you want me to give you a slap, too.

Emotionette: _*scared*_ **Spelling! NO!** _*a little anger but crying*_ Please, Brainy... stop doing your stubborn nerd! You know you're not like that! Stop it! I beg you, stop it...

_Spelling and Brainy just stare, Spelling with an irritated expression on her face, and Brainy with anger._

Spelling: Then, I am going to my mushroom. See you later, Emotionette. _*Withdraws to her house*_

Brainy: _*Still looking Spelling walking away*_ Well, Emotionette, you want to come in?

Emotionette: _*look Spelling and look Brainy blushes*_ Y-y-yes...

_*They both enter*_

Brainy: So... You wanted to talk?

Emotionette: Yes. Look, Brainy, I am sorry. Really really sorry... I... I didn't wanted to smurfed that... I... I'm just... I'm like my name says... Emotional...

Brainy: And... that's all? Well, I am sorry for being a 'stubborn nerd'

Emotionette: Brainy... you know you're not a stubborn nerd... it's just... you are so... _*blushes*_ oh! Forget it!

Brainy: But it was you who called me stubborn nerd...

Emotionette: no ... I said that you behave like a stubborn nerd! I never said you were a! Do not mix at all!

Brainy: Well, anyway. I am sorry for my 'stubborn nerd' behavior...

Emotionette: Oh! Do not! I love you like that! _* kisses the cheek of Brainy and runs to her house, blushing *_

Brainy: _* touches his cheek blushing *_


	2. A kiss of Brainy

_Next chapter_

* * *

><p><em>When Emotionette reaches the door of her house, she finds Spelling<em>

Spelling: Hello! So, how everything turned out?

Emotionette: What?

Spelling: You know, Brainy. He is very angry with me, right? Wait, Emotionette, you are blushing really hard... You feel good?

Emotionette: _*blushes*_ Yeah... I... I have kiss Brainy on the cheek... And I don't think he is angry with you... he talk me anything...

Spelling: **Wait wait wait wait wait WAIT! You kissed Brainy?**

Emotionette: Umm... Yeah! Yeah, I did!

Spelling: **You are kidding me, right?**

Emotionette: Oh! Stop it! It was just an excuse kiss for the slap of a while ago. _(* think and blushes* although I would have liked more ...)_

Spelling: Emotionette! **You kissed him!** How is it possible? What was his reaction?

Emotionette: he... he is... he is blushed a little... but I'm not sure... I got out immediately... I... Oh Great Smurfs! I'm so shy...

Spelling: **Oh my smurf!** I am going to talk with him right now, yes! No, no, no, no... He's mad with me... **Oh, I don't care! **Wait me here, or come with me. If you dare.

Emotionette: I... I... I come with you!

Spelling: Okay, then **hurry.**

* * *

><p><em>Both run to Brainy's house and Spelling taps the door, that suddenly opens and the figure of Brainy in pajamas is showed.<em>

Emotionette: maybe we should come back later…

Spelling: No way, we have to face this, Emotionette!

Brainy: _*A little mad and confused*_ What happened?

Spelling: I want to talk to you... again.

Brainy: About what?

Spelling: You liked it?

Brainy: What?

Spelling: I asked if you liked the kiss she_ *points to Emotionette*_ gave you?

Emotionette: Spelling, that's personal!

Spelling: Just answer me!

Brainy: _*blushes*_ well... Yes! "She", like you says, is Emotionette and yes! I liked the kiss she gave me! And? Why it's your business?

Emotionette: _* blushes and thinking*(he love it? Oh gosh...) *look Spelling scared*_

Spelling: Oh my smurf... You... you liked it?

Brainy: Yes!

Spelling: I can't believe this!

Brainy: Why? Why you care?

Spelling: Because I... I love you, too. Argh, But I guess that's not important now, right?

Emotionette: Awwww... Spelling... _*hug Spelling*_

Brainy: _*surprised, and thinking* (she loves me? And Emotionette ... Oh my ... they are so wonderful to me ... how could I choose? Provided they do not ask me such a question!)_

Spelling: Ah, but that does not matter now, because, I mean, she likes you, you like her...

Brainy: But Spelling, I... I...

Spelling: Don't worry… _*sniffs*_ At all, I know how to manage pain. Only ... Before I go ... and since you know I like you -This will be so much less painful to say right now- ... I must say I like you a lot. Not just a little, okay? Brainy, I love you. I, well, I really thought that you liked me, too. And for that reason, I think you really must be with whom you want to be. No matter if that's not me. _*Looks Emotionette*_ Have a nice... _*Then she looks Brainy*_ Have a nice night. Both of you...

Emotionette: Spelling! _*Spelling away.*_ Oh Brainy, I feel horrible! Spelling is my friend ... even if she...

Brainy: You've quarreled because of it?

Emotionette: _*blushes*_ Uh ... yes and no ... we ... we tried to see which you prefer ... but if it breaks my friendship with her, I...

Brainy: Emotionette ... _*forces the young Smurfette look at him_* You are both fantastic friends ... I love you both very much ... but ... _*hesitating, he kisses Emotionette on the lips*_

Emotionette: _*blushes and cries of joy and sadness at the same time*(Sorry Spelling ...)_

Spelling: _*hiding near there watching them kissing*_ Oh my... _*crying*_ Oh my...

_(Singing and walking thru the village)_

_Today morning I had joy_

_Now I'm feelin' kinda... blue, again._

_I thought the pain already passed_

_Now I can't even feel the grass_

_Remember when we saw for first?_

_Our eyes got crossed_

_It may have been my imagination_

_But you were something I loved_

_If I could talk to you again_

_Just another chance to make you smile_

_How would I prove, I love you so?_

_Or for now you don't even want to know._

_Remember when you hold my hand_

_I felt there was some love_

_Now I know that for you _

_It was just a friends hand shake _

_Whatever you do next_

_you should never (ever) forget_

_I have a space for you_

_within in my heart _

_Now I hope you're happy_

_Now you are with who do you want_

_If you are happy, for me is good_

_Just look at me one time, indeed you'll see _

_You'll see the way I feel... _

* * *

><p><em><span>In Brainy's Mushroom:<span>_

Emotionette: _*blushes and stop the kiss*_ Brainy... I... I love you but... I must to talk with Spelling... I don't want break our friendship...

Brainy: _*kisses her on the forehead*_ Good luck, love...

Emotionette: Thank you... _*go out and hears Spelling sing*..._ Wow... _*approached her and smile friendly*_ Spelling... _*Spelling jump and look Emotionette*_ It's a lovely song... I don't know it. What's the title?

Spelling: What? _*she said distracted and surprised*_ Oh, Hi Emotionette, the song it's called... Emm... It's called _'My friend kissed the __**LOVE OF MY LIFE**__, and he __**LIKED**__ it' _

Emotionette: _*blushes*_ There, I'm sorry.

Spelling: Don't, I mean, you don't have to be sorry at all... Why are you here? Shouldn't you be kissing Brainy now?

Emotionette: Let me know if we're still friends...

Spelling: That's a silly question ... Of course we are!

Emotionette: But I thought that...

Spelling: You're the girl that makes the love of my life happy. I can not be upset with you ... But, after all, I think I need to spend time alone. _*sniff*_

Emotionette: _*sad*_ Spelling ... I know this may seem strange to me but ... if you need to talk with a friend, you know where to find me ... _* she walks away then turns back to Spelling *_ uh ... Spelling?

_* Spelling turns to Emotionette. The young Smurfette holds out her hand, smiling *_ Friends for Life?

Spelling: Oh, yes, of course. Friends forever. _*hugs Emotionette*_

Well, but, I have to go. See... See you tomorrow.

_Then when spelling gets in her house, she begins to mourn silently._


	3. Poor Spelling

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

* * *

><p><em>Emotionette advance in the village with Blanco. She told him she had kissed Brainy and he loved ... and she was afraid of losing the friendship of Spelling.<em>

Blanco: Awww don't worry, Emotionette! I'm sure Spelling is good!

Emotionette: _*worry*_ I would be so sure ... she seemed so bad last night ... I smurfed worried for her ... We will see later Brainy! I'll see Spelling.

Blanco: I go with you!

Clumsy: Hello, friends! Brainy is better?

Blanco: Yes! And the good news is that Brainy has kiss Emotionette!

Emotionette: _*blushes*_ **Blanco!**

Clumsy: Oh gosh! And...?

Emotionette: Later, Clumsy. I'm afraid about Spelling...

Clumsy: Spelling? Why?

Emotionette: She loved Brainy too...

Clumsy: Oh gosh... Can I come?

Emotionette: _*smile*_ Sure! Come on, guys!

* * *

><p><em>They go to the house of Spelling and Emotionette knocks.<em>

Emotionette: Spelling? Are you there?

_When the door opened, the smurfs where left horrified_

_Spelling no longer looked beautiful and radiant as always, but her hair was disheveled, her eyes red and expression of weariness._

Spelling: Uh, hi, Emotionette, Blanco and... Is that you Clumsy? Wait _*She puts her glasses on*_ Oh, right. What… what happened?

Emotionette: _*scared*_ **OH DEAR!** Spelling! What's happened to you!

Clumsy: If you were white, we can think you're a ghost!

Blanco: _*look Clumsy*_ I'm white and I don't look like a ghost.

Emotionette: Spelling! Are you like that due to happened last night?

Spelling: Oh Emotionette, to be honest, yesterday was the hardest night I've had. Why are you looking me so weird_? *Looks in the mirror and screams of surprise*_ Oh my smurf! _*Tries to comb her hair with the hands_* Oh, at all, what are you doing here?

Emotionette: We came to see if you were alright.

Spelling: And you see, I think the answer is no. After all ... Where is Brainy?

Emotionette: _*blushed*_ Well ... In fact...

Brainy: Right here.

_All turn and observe Brainy, which is blushing near the threshold of Spelling. _

Spelling_:__ *Ashamed*_ Oh, Brainy, did you just heard everything that we said? But what are you doing here?

Brainy: Like the other.

Emotionette: _*murmur to Brainy*_ Brainy, we must do something... she isn't happy... we must help her... I hate when she is like that...

Blanco and Clumsy: Hi Brainy!

Brainy: Hi Clumsy and... _*anger*_ Blanco...

Emotionette: Brainy! About Spelling...

Brainy: Oh yeah... sure! We must... but how?

Spelling: Umm... Guys, I'm still here. I'm listening everything that you are saying.

Emotionette and Brainy: _*blushed*_

Clumsy: It's not a secret! You're sad and we must help you!

Blanco: And we will do it!

Emotionette: _*murmur to Blanco*_ How?

Brainy_:__ *anger and murmur to Blanco*_ Yes! How, Mister-I-Know-All?

Blanco: _*murmur to Emotionette*_ We will smurfed something!

Spelling: Well, while you think of it, I am going to brush my hair, if you do not mind... It's a total mess.

Brainy: Spelling!

Spelling: Yes?

Brainy: ...

Emotionette: What is it, Brainy?

Brainy: I wanted to... apologize. You know, for the...

Spelling: Oh, Brainy. That's not something you should apologize for. We talk about it later... _*enters in her mushroom*_

Emotionette: Well, now, back to the topic...

Blanco: Maybe we can smurf her some muffins.

Emotionette: Good idea... but it's little... we must do something more...

Brainy: Hey! I have an idea! Come here!

_*They form a circle and Brainy says quietly his plan.*_

Emotionette: Good idea! You're a genius, Brainy!

Clumsy: It's wonderful! I'm sure she will love it!

Blanco: I know now why you're called "Brainy", Brainy!

Brainy: Come on! We must to talk with Papa Smurf about it!

_*they stray in the village with a smile.*_

* * *

><p>What is Brainy's plan? How can they make Spelling happy again? See it soon!^^<p> 


	4. New Friend, Brother and Love?

_**We will finaly see what is the plan of Brainy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THAT EVENING...<strong>_

Emotionette: Come, Smurfette! Hurry!

Smurfette: Yes, yes! Awwww I can't wait for see her face when she see that!

Sassette: That will be SMURFY!

Emotionette: Yeah, sweetheart!

_*they arrive in front of Spelling and Emotionette knocks.*_

Emotionette: Spelling! Open to us! This is Emotionette, Sassette and Smurfette!

Spelling: _*Combed and neat*_ What's happening, girls? _*Gasp*_

Emotionette: *caught Spelling by hand with a smile* Come! We are a beautiful surprise for you! I'm sure you will love it!

Smurfette: _*smile*_ Yes! It's wonderful! Come!

Sassette: _*joy*_ Hurry, Spelling! Hurry! That will be SMURFASTIC!

_*the 4 Smurfettes run in the Village. Everything is decorated like a party and the Smurfs are together. They all smile at Spelling.*_

All of them: **SURPRISEEEEEE!**

Spelling: Uh? _*surprise*_

Smurfette: Awww! Isn't this smurfy?

Emotionette: We did this party just for you!

Sassette: To make you feel better!

Clumsy: Then, you like it?

Spelling: Ummm... Well... Of-of course.

Emotionette: And it's not over!

Spelling: What?

Brainy: There was another surprise for you!

Papa Smurf: Clumsy! Blanco! Go and get him!

Clumsy and Blanco: _*smile*_ Yes, Papa Smurf! _*they walk away in the village *_

Spelling: * looks around but sees no missing Smurf * Go and get who?

Emotionette: _*smile*_ You'll see! Close your eyes!

_*Spelling closes his eyes and hears footsteps.*_

Emotionette: You can watch!

_*She opens her eyes and freezes. She sees a second Brainy front of her. This is exactly the same! In his eyes, his smile, his glasses, his way to keep ... a second Brainy!*_

Brainy 2: Hello! My name Second Brainy ... or Brainy 2! I am delighted to see you finally Spelling. _* holds out his hand to Spelling, blushing. *_

Spelling: Okay, this must be a joke...

Emotionette: No, it's 100% real.

Spelling: You mean... you created another Brainy? Why?

Emotionette: Uf, Spelling, don't tell me you don't understand.

Spelling: _*looks the second Brainy with wide eyes and then looks Emotionette with a disapproval look*_ You... We have to talk, Emotionette_. *And then she looks to Brainy 2 again *_ I'm so sorry _*Walks away and takes Emotionette's arm* _I can't believe you did this.

Emotionette: What? We did this for your happiness! Brainy 2 is a double of Brainy! A second Brainy! Papa makes him with the DNA of Brainy! It's like the twin of Brainy! Well... Brainy told me he was in love with you before ... So we asked Papa Smurf to make a double Brainy but with love feelings of Brainy. It's you he loves! Like if he was the real Brainy... He know he isn't born like other of us... he is a Brainy with Love feelings for you!

Spelling: Emotionette! I am really grateful but, what would you feel if Brainy would have preferred me? And that after that, I would have given you a Brainy 2? He is not Brainy. I do not want him to be in love with me just because he is 'genetically altered'. Sorry, Emotionette, I don't think I could ever... Please, understand.

Emotionette: _*sad*_ I understand... If you had done that ... I would seek to know what Brainy 2 ... but if that's your choice, we will tell Papa Smurf to destroy him... we let you stay two days. Just know ... Brainy 2 is a twin of Brainy ... but a double vacuum without feeling with modified DNA ... _*away to the village and then stops and turns to Spelling.*_ To do... the idea was not from me ... but Brainy... _*she away*_

Spelling:_ *she reaches her* _Oh, do not destroy him. I don't think I can fall in love with him, but I never said that he can't be a good friend. At all, he doesn't deserve to be destroyed just for me. And tell Brainy he's really, really sweet, please.

Emotionette: Spelling... even if you don't love him, Brainy 2 love you... I don't know if it's good for him to live if he is sad because you don't love him... _*takes the hands of Spelling.*_ Please, Spelling! Just a try! Try to know him a little! After, we will see... just try to become friend with him and after you see... but don't break his heart... he is like Brainy: sweet and delicate but he dare not show it. He will shrink from the inside if you reject him! Please, just one try... promise me...

Spelling: Okay, I will.

_*Both of them go back to the party*_

Spelling: _*to Brainy 2*_ Umm... You are probably wondering what happened a while ago, is just that like... I... well, I was... Oh, forget it. Hi!

Brainy 2: _*shake gently the hand of Spelling.*_ I forget! Brainy told me that between you and Emotionette there was ... some problems! I understand that you're a little lost. To be honest ... I know I am the brother of Brainy but ... I feel that before he and I were one. Papa Smurf told me that he and I were inseparable as Smurflings. That must be it! You know, between twins, you often feel like a single person!

_* Spelling is amazed and Emotionette whispers *_

Emotionette: He does not know he was creating! He was inventing a history of twin Brainy. He must not know ... it would be too shocking for him. Acts as if you knew he was always there.

Brainy 2: It is strange that Brainy and I have met you at the same time and yet you seem not to see me! But ... I must say ... my eyes smurfed on you.

_*Spelling look Emotionette*_

Emotionette: It's he! Not me!

Spelling: _*confused*_ Ummm... Why, thank you. Ahhhh, so, it's a... nice weather, right?

Brainy 2: _*Looking at her*_ Precious, really precious... _*blushes*_

Spelling: Uh? _*confused*_

Brainy 2: The weather! It's precious

Spelling: Okay... Wanna, I don't know... Dance?

Jokey: Spelling has right! Now, GO ON THE PARTY!

Emotionette: Well, Brainy 2 and Spelling, have good time! _*to Spelling*_ Don't forget what I have says, please...

Spelling: I'm not an idiot! _*to Brainy 2*_ Well... wanna you dance?

Brainy 2: _*blushes*_ Y-yes...

_*They join the other Smurfs. Papa Smurf and Brainy watch them smile.*_

Papa Smurf: They are adorable!

Brainy: It's fun to see his twice and have, after 130 years, a twin brother!

Emotionette: I hope everything will go well. Spelling does not seem very happy...

Brainy: _* puts his hand on the shoulder of Emotionette *_ Fear not! If something is wrong, Papa Smurf will destroy him. This is the only solution.

Emotionette: Yes but ... it saddens me to know he can die if Spelling does not want him...

Papa Smurf: Do not. If that happened, I would do everything so he nothing feels.

* * *

><p><span>Spelling:<span> So, you dance good. I'm a total mess...

Brainy 2: You dance lovely!

Spelling: _*sigh*_ Then, you like to write books, right?

Brainy 2: Yes! I was planning to make a new one: Love quotations of Brainy Smurf 2! _*blushes*_

Spelling: Ehh, that's nice... _*worried but tries to smile*_ That song is lovely, innit?

Brainy 2: _*blushes*_ Yes... like you...

Spelling: _*smile*_ Thanks...

Brainy 2: _*singing*_

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye _

_And never knew_

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are_

_So close..._

_Oh, how could I face these faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close, and still_

_So far..._

Smurfette: Awwww They're so cute!

Clumsy: Gosh! I never know you are like that, Brainy!

Brainy: Well... I don't know too.

Emotionette: Love quotations? You are like that, Brainy? _*smile*_

Brainy: _*blushes*_ Well...

Emotionette: You're just so cute! _*kiss him on the cheek*_

* * *

><p><em>*Spelling looks at the kiss, and a tear slips down her face.*<em>

Brainy 2: Are... are you okay?

Spelling: Yes, yes of course. Is just that... Could we stop? I need to sit down for one minute.

Brainy 2: It's alright. I get you a drink?

Spelling: Yes, please. Thank you.

Brainy 2:_ *goes to Brainy*_ Brainy! Can I talk with you, brother?

Brainy: Sure! What's it?

Brainy 2: Uh ... Talk between Smurfs.

Emotionette: Okay, guys! I let you between twin brothers!_ *she is away and goes see Spelling*_

Brainy: So? What did you want say?

Brainy 2: Brainy... be honest, please... Spelling... she looks so sad! Is she sick?

Brainy: No! Don't worry!

Brainy 2: So... why is she like that?

Brainy: Uh... it's a long story, brother!

Brainy 2: I have time!

Brainy: She... she has a broken heart...

Brainy 2: What? Why? Who?

Brainy: Brainy 2! Please... just let time to Spelling... she is... you and her... you are...

Brainy 2: _*scared*_ She... she doesn't love me? She loves an other Smurf?

Brainy: No! ... not really...

Brainy 2: Not really? ... why?

Brainy: ... she isn't smurfy now... let her time, brother...

Brainy 2: Well... okay... _*smile*_

Brainy: _*smile*_

* * *

><p><em>*Emotionette goes and stays with Spelling*<em>

Emotionette: Are you alright?

Spelling: Do I look alright?

Emotionette: Well...

Spelling: Uff, I know I don't. This is awful! I don't love him, even if he's the cutest guy in the village...

Emotionette: Then... Then I should tell Papa that...

Spelling: **NO!** You must not tell this to Papa, please, Emotionette

Emotionette: But Papa already told me there was not going to be any pain...

Spelling: No, no, no, no, no! I will... I am going to... Oh, I don't know, but don't tell anything to Papa, Okay? Just 'Zip'!

Emotionette: Well... okay... but I hope you know what you smurfed.

Spelling: Yes! Do not worry! I know what I smurfed...

Brainy: Hi, girls!

_*they turn around and see Brainy and Brainy 2.*_

Brainy 2: Here, Spelling! Your drink!

Spelling: Thank you...

Emotionette: Brainy! I gotta talk to you face to face!

Brainy 2: Go ahead, lovers!

Brainy: Oh! Brainy 2!

Brainy 2: _*smile*_ You're my twin! I'll smurfed like we were the same Smurf!

Brainy: Yeah ... _* Brainy and Emotionette away *_ What?

Emotionette: Spelling seems unhappy ... but she is against the destruction of Brainy 2!

Brainy: I am not against this decision! It's not really my twin brother but ... I like it! It's Smurfy!

Emotionette: Brainy ... I fear she told the truth! It would be too hard for him!

Brainy: Have confidence in her! She is not smurfed!

Emotionette: Yes... I know... I hope Brainy 2 and she will become like you and me... he is like your brother...

Brainy: And I have a brother thanks to you and Spelling.

_* Brainy kisses her on the cheek quietly *_

* * *

><p><span>Spelling:<span> So, you like to read?

Brainy 2:_ *giggle* _Of course!

Spelling: Ummm... well. You... you sing good.

Brainy 2: _*blushes* _Thank you.

Spelling: Ho, then, tell me something about you...

Brainy 2: Well... I love write and read, I enjoy learning things and explain to others, I like to make potions with Papa Smurf even if he takes more often with my brother, I have exactly the same friends that my brother, Clumsy, Wild, Emotionette and you are my best friends, I helped Brainy to write all his books but I've never written one myself ... But now I feel ready to write! In fact, since I woke up, after my fall, in the laboratory of Papa Smurf, I feel free! It's strange! Don't you think?

Spelling: Well... sure that's funny _*mock laugh*_ So... Tell me, what are you doing after the party?

Brainy 2: Uhm... I don't know... generally, after a party like this, Brainy and I go to sleep. It's better for the brain ... supposedly ... I not smurfed so but ... I try ... Others don't like when my brother and I try to help. They get angry and smurfed us out of the village ... it's pretty annoying ... but we cannot help it. My brother and I are twins and we are born that way: we are intellects... Why that question?

Spelling: It's that I thought that ... We could go to the mere or something like that. But if you want to go to sleep there's no problem, Is just like... I...

Brainy 2: O-Of course! I would love to!

Brainy 2: Wait a minute! _*runs to Brainy.*_ Hey, bro! Can I ask you a favor?

Brainy: What?

Brainy 2: Do you mind if I do not go with you after the party?

Brainy: No, why?

Brainy 2: Like that! Thank you bro! _*hug Brainy and runs to Spelling*_ I solved the problem! _*smiles*_

Spelling: _*giggle*_

* * *

><p><strong>So... Brainy have now a new brother!^^ A twin brother: Brainy 2!^^ Spelling will love him? Or Brainy 2 will be destroy?<strong>


	5. the Truth

Brainy 2 will be destroy? or live?

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

Smurfette: So how was your date?

Spelling: Terrible.

Smurfette: Why?

Spelling: It's just that ... Brainy 2 is so cute and nice. But I don't love him. Is that he's just not as Brainy. He's not mulish, or self-centered like him. Or a bossy know-it-all, and this may seem weird, but I happen to like all those things! He may look like Brainy, but he's just different. But, Smurfette... DON'T TELL ANYTHING TO PAPA OR TO EMOTIONETTE...

Smurfette: Well... okay! *smile sadly*

_*Brainy 2 was hiding behind a house and heard everything. Frozen, he became quite pale!*_

Brainy 2: ... cute and nice?... not Brainy?... mulish?... self-centered?... a bossy know-it-all?... She... she ... _*crying*_ SHE LOVE MY TWIN BROTHER!

_*runs crying and he enters Grounchy*_

Grounchy: I hate run and crying! What's happen, Brainy?

Brainy 2: _*sniff*_ I'm Brainy 2...

Grounchy: Well,... what's happen, Brainy 2?

Brainy 2: Spelling loves my brother...

Grounchy: I hate "Spelling loves your brother"! Brother? Who? Brainy?

Brainy 2: Yes... she doesn't love me... she loves my twin brother...

Grounchy: Brainy have a twin?

Brainy 2: Yes! Me! Don't you remember?

Grounchy: You were created by Papa Smurf! You are not the twin of Brainy!

Brainy 2: _*crying more*_ I... I... I WHAT! I... I'm a Papa Smurf's creation?

Grounchy: I hate Papa Smurf's creation!

Brainy 2: I wasn't real... I... _*he run in the forest crying*_

* * *

><p><span>Spelling:<span> _*In front of Brainy's house*_ Well, at least I am going to pretend I like him, so he doesn't feels bad... _*taps the door*_

_*Brainy opens it*_

Spelling: Umm... Hello... Have you seen Brainy 2?

Brainy: No... I thought he was with you.

Grouchy: You won't find him near here...

Spelling: _*turns around to Grouchy*_ Uh? What? Why not?

Grouchy: He ran out of the village to the forest.

Brainy: But... W-WHY?

Grouchy: I hate talking about that!

Smurfette: Please, Grouchy!

Grouchy: I told him he was created by Papa smurf.

Brainy: You what?

Grouchy: He said 'Spelling loves my brother' And I said 'Who? Brainy?' He said that yes and I asked him if you had a twin brother, then he said 'Yes, Me! Don't you remember?' And then I told him he was created.

Spelling: Oh no! He knows it!

Emotionette: Who knows what?

Brainy: _*turns to Emotionette*_ Brainy 2, he knows Spelling doesn't love him... and that she loves me... Okay, this is cumbersome.

Emotionette: You told him! Spelling!

Spelling: It wasn't me! It was... umm... I don't know, but I never...

Brainy: Hey! Girls, My brother is probably lost in the forest, we must go to help him! Stop discussing.

Emotionette: You are right! We'll Tell Papa Smurf!

_*The three Smurfettes running to the house of Papa Smurf*_

Grouchy: _*sad*_ I'm sorry, Brainy... I think he know...

Brainy: _*angry*_ Well, he didn't!

Grouchy: I'm sorry... can you forgive me?

Brainy: Maybe... But if something was wrong with him, I promise you will smurfed! ALRIGHT?

Grouchy: _*surprised*_ Y-Yeah...

_*Brainy go with the girls, follow by Grouchy*_

Grouchy: Wow... Brainy wasn't like that before Brainy 2's arrival...

* * *

><p><strong>What would happend? soon...<strong>


	6. Death or Love?

**IN THE FOREST**

_*Brainy 2 crying, sitting on the edge of the dam*_

Brainy 2: _*crying*_ Brainy... why?... You were my brother... my twin brother... why?... no, it's true... I was created... I'm not real... I'm just like a ghost... here and not here... Spelling... my dear love... Emotionette... my lovely friend... Papa... my mentor, my dear father... all liars!

_*Wild see him and run in the village. All Smurfs seek Brainy 2, worried! He is as fragile as a child and perhaps in great danger. Emotionette seems angry with Spelling.*_

Emotionette: You could not have smurfed your great language?

Spelling: Pardon? I did not tell him! He knew it by himself! I never would have told him that, I would hate anyone to go through what I. Do not blame me for this! I would never have told him I don't love him. I would have let him to live happy and enjoy life.

Emotionette: Well ... I can believe that. Now, we find him!

_*Wild leaps in front and whines like an animal*_

Emotionette: Wild! Go slowly! I can't understand you!

_* Wild whines more calmly.*_

Emotionette: Brainy 2?

Brainy: Where is he, Wild?

_*Wild whines again*_

Emotionette: He is ... near ... near the dam?

Smurfette: What are he doing there?

Brainy: No way! Smurf on!

_*Brainy runs into the forest in the direction of the dam.*_

Clumsy: Gosh! What's happened to him?

Papa Smurf: Brainy 2 is like him! He is like the reflection of Brainy but with his own feelings. But Brainy understand him and he understand Brainy... like a twin!

Spelling: Wait! You mean they are exactly the same?

Papa Smurf: Yes, my little Smurfette.

Smurfette: _*whispers*_ Well,... maybe you can be in couple with him after all! _*smile*_

Spelling: Let's talk about that later, Smurfette.

_*they get in the dam*_

Papa Smurf: Look! He's there!

Smurfette: yes, I see him!

Spelling: BRAINY 2! WHAT THE SMURF ARE YOU DOING THERE! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

Brainy 2:_ *turns and sees them. His face became sad and depressed that of an angry Smurf. He sits up and advance balanced on the dam and stops in the middle.*_

Emotionette: Brainy 2! Is not stubborn nerd like your brother!

Brainy 2: _*anger and crying*_ STOP! I KNOW HE IS NOT MY BROTHER! YOU HAVE LIED! YOU ARE ALL LIAR! IT FUN OF YOU SEE ME IGNORE ALL? AS IF I WAS IN BRAINY! YOU HATE US! YOU SMURFED OF US! YOU SMURFED US OUT OF THE VILLAGE AND YOU LAUGH WHEN WE ARE AWAY! YOU HAD NOT ENOUGH BRAINY? NO! YOU ARE MONSTERS!

Papa Smurf: Brainy 2! We never thinking about that! Stop your smurfness! Come here, my little Smurf!

Brainy 2: STOP IT! IT'S NOT WORK WITH ME! I KNOW YOU BETTER YOU THINKS! AND YOU, SPELLING! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND DANGEROUS! AS THE SONG OF THE SIRENS GREEK! YOU'VE BEWITCHED WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES AND YOU REJECTS ME! YOU GOOD LAUGH WITH EMOTIONETTE? AND BRAINY? MAYBE HE WANTED TO WHETHER THAT IS REJECTED ME! He SUCCESS!

_*Gutsy attempt to approach ... but Brainy 2 remarks.*_

Brainy 2: DO NOT MOVE! OR I JUMP AND I DROWNED!

_*Gutsy stop immediately*_

Smurfette: Oh dear... What can we do?

Spelling: ARE YOU SMURFED! PLEASE, BRAINY 2... DON'T DO THIS!

_*Goes up in the dam and starts walking*_

Brainy: SPELLING! STOP!

Spelling: Shh! _*To Brainy 2*_ You will not do this, Brainy 2. Nobody has ever laughed at you. How is it that you have thought of that? I am really sorry for whatever you heard... but, that does not justify this. You believe that we actually hate you? You are wrong!

Brainy 2: _* looks at her, crying and angry cries * _REST AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE LIKE THE OTHERS!

_*Brainy is on the opposite shore and slowly approaches him.*_

Emotionette: _*seeks to divert attention from Brainy 2*_ We do not hate, Brainy 2! We love you! You belong to our family! You are our friend! And thanks to you, Brainy has a brother!

Brainy 2: HE IS NOT MY BROTHER! IF HE REALLY LOVED ME, HE WAS SAID ME THE TRUTH! YOU ARE ALL LIAR!

_*Brainy 2 is about to drop into the water from the dam ... when Brainy arrives and blocks him.*_

Brainy: _*scared*_ I will not let you do that!

Brainy 2: _*angry*_ LET ME! TRAITOR!

_* They struggle so they drop them both into the water. *_

Emotionette: _*scared*_ BRAINY! BRAINY 2!

_*Blanco and Gutsy jump into the water and they rise to the surface, both. Brainy 2 is unconscious. They brought him back to shore.*_

Emotionette: _*hug Brainy and crying of joy*_ Brainy! Are you alright?

Brainy: Yes... but... Brainy 2 doesn't look alright...

Papa Smurf: _*takes the pulse of Brainy 2.*_ He is alive... but, after what happened ... we have to destroy him...

Brainy: NO! Please, Papa Smurf!

Papa Smurf: Brainy! We must do that! It's broke my heart... but we have to do! He can try it again! And it would be more painful for him and us!

Spelling: This is so unfair. He doesn't deserve that! Papa, Could you make him forget what happened? As a potion of oblivion ... I remember you had a book, what was it's name? Potions and spells, I think.

Papa: Spelling, It has no case.

Spelling: Don't worry. I promise I will be more careful! He will never know I don't love him. I promise!

Brainy: Spelling, that's not fair for you, either.

Emotionette: Brainy is right! And it's not smurfy for him!

Brainy 2: _*returned to him*_ Oh... my head...

Brainy: Brainy 2! Are you alright?

Brainy 2: Brainy?... Spelling?... Papa Smurf?... I... Brainy... why?...

Brainy: You are like my brother! My Twin Brother! You are like me! I love you, Brainy 2!

_*Brainy hug his ''brother'' and crying a little. Brainy 2 can't believe it... and crying with him.*_

Brainy 2: I'm sorry... I...

Papa Smurf: Don't be sorry, Brainy 2! _*Brainy moves away and Papa Smurf kneels in front of Brainy 2.*_ We're the culprits. We should have to tell you the truth.

Brainy 2: I don't know you love me... when Grouchy says I was created... I just... I was just furious at being different from others ... to be a creation without feelings ... a not real Smurf...

Papa Smurf: Brainy 2; Everysmurf are different! And you're not a creation without feelings. You are in love with Spelling, you were angry when you know the truth, you were sad, and you are sorry. So, you are a Smurf. A lovely and nice little Smurf with dark glasses... like your brother.

Brainy 2: _*whispers*_ Papa...

Papa: I love you, my little smurf!

Brainy 2: Me too, Papa.

Spelling: Ehem... Brainy 2, I'm sorry, too.

Brainy 2: Well,... I know I couldn't force you to love me ... I'll get used to ... can I tell you something?

Spelling: What?

_*Brainy 2 kiss Spelling on the lips quickly and move back, blushing.*_

Sassette: _*giggle*_ Hehehe! He looks like a smurfberry!

_*All Smurfs smile*_

* * *

><p>Brainy 2 won't be destroy after all!^^<p> 


	7. Brainy and Brainy 2

_*They return to the village*_

Smurf: Look, they returned!

_*A small crowd of smurfs gets around them*_

Hefty: What happened?

Clumsy: A-Are you ok?

Brainy: Yes, Clumsy, We are ok_ *smile*_

Grouchy: Me, I hate 'OK'

Spelling: Grouchy... Don't you have something to tell to Brainy 2?

Grouchy: I hate...

Brainy: _*annoyed*_ Grouchy!

Grouchy:... I... I'm sorry, Brainy 2...

Brainy 2: _*smile and hug Grouchy*_ Don't be! Thanks for tell me the truth.

Grouchy: _*confused*_ I hate tell the truth... You're welcome, Brainy 2... _*smile and hug Brainy 2*_

Brainy: Blanco! Thanks you!

Blanco: _*confused*_ For what?

Brainy: For save my brother with Gutsy.

Blanco: _*smile*_ Oh, you're welcome, Brainy!

Brainy: I am... sort... you know... sorry. Because I was so mean with you...

Blanco: Awww don't worry! It's forgotten_! *hug Brainy*_ I hope like that we'll become friends!

Emotionette: _*smile and hug them*_ Of course, you'll! After all, Blanco became like my little brother now...

Brainy 2: _*hug them all*_ And he is my best friend with you, Brainy! And with Clumsy!

Clumsy: Yeah! Brainy 2 is right! Friends forever! _*hug them, with clumsiness*_

Brainy: _*giggle*_ I think I can't breathe now!

_*All away except Brainy 2.*_

Brainy 2: _*reaches out his palm to Brainy.*_ Brothers?

Brainy: _*sticks his hand on the palm of Brainy 2.*_ Brothers! Forever!

_*a sort of aura illuminates both Smurfs and they hug each other.*_

Smurfette: Awww they are just so cute!

Spelling: I know. It's good to know they are together now!

Smurfette: Of course! I just can't know who is Brainy and who's Brainy 2! _*giggle*_

Spelling: Well, although they are twins, I could say that the one in the right is Brainy and the one in the left is Brainy 2.

Brainy: You have good eyes, Spelling! But Smurfette is right! Brainy 2 and I look like so much... the other Smurfs can't know who is the Brainy they search.

Brainy 2: _*thinking*_ I have an idea to solve this problem! _* takes pencil Handy *_

Handy: Hey!

Brainy 2: I'll make it soon! _*draws a 2 on his shoulder * _That way, you can not go wrong!

Emotionette: You want to tattoo a 2 on the shoulder?

Brainy 2: I have to believe! I do not think it smurfed long to always say "No, it's me Brainy" or "No, it's me Brainy 2"!

Papa Smurf: Well... Brainy 2 is right! It must be simpler like that.

Emotionette: _*giggle*_ But a pencil isn't good!

Hefty: Yes! He should have something like my heart!

Papa Smurf: Yes! Come, Brainy 2! I think I have something for do this!

_*Papa Smurf and Brainy 2 go in Papa's laboratory*_

* * *

><p><em>After a while...<em>

Papa Smurf: Well, my little smurfs, it's done. C'mon, Brainy 2, don't be shy, show 'em you new tattoo.

_*Brainy 2 comes out of Papa's laboratory, with a big 2 tattooed on his arms*_

Spelling: Holy smurfs, Brainy 2!

Brainy 2: What? You like it? _*smile*_

Smurfette: Of course we do!

Spelling: Yeah, it looks nice in you.

Brainy 2: _* blushes *_ Thank you!

Hefty: _*compare the two tattoos * _Wow! It's almost better than mine!

Gutsy: Well, kid, you are now a real Smurf! And this tattoo shows a certain strength!

Brainy 2: Oh! I'm a Smurf nothing in strength! Me it would be more intellectual! _*smiles *_

Clumsy: Gosh! This tattoo suits you really well!

Emotionette: It's true! And the shade of blue is Smurfy!

Brainy: _*adjusts his glasses *_ I have the impression that the shade changes depending on which angle you look.

Brainy 2: _*looks at his tattoo *_ Oh? Possible...

Snappy: You're lucky, Brainy 2! You have a tattoo!

Brainy 2: _*smile*_ Snappy, this tattoo isn't for pleasure! I must have one because... hum... well... I'm Brainy 2! _*big smile*_

All Smurfs: _*laughs*_

Papa Smurf: Well, I hope you have learned the lesson from this, my little Smurfs.

Clumsy: Ehh ... And what would be that lesson, Dad?

Papa Smurf: Well, to not judge anyone by their appearance _*looking Blanco*_ and that a smurf is a smurf, no matter how he or she was created.

Brainy: You have all the reason, Papa. As I always say...

Hefty: Uff, here we go...

Spelling: Brainy, is that necessary?_ *giggle*_

Brainy: Well...

Brainy 2: _*whispers*_ I think we had better keep quiet if we are to avoid the bumps!

Brainy: _*think and smiles*_ I believe you're right! It is better to be silent!

Emotionette: _*giggle*_ You are just too cute, you two! _*kisses Brainy that blushes and Brainy 2 that smiling*_

Spelling: Okay, this's still cumbersome _*says while looking at them*_ Aarrgg, anyway, keep expressing yourselves, that's one thing I love about you.

Smurfette: Yes, as long as you stop bumping them _*Looking sternly to Hefty, Handy, Gutsy and Grouchy*_

Grouchy: No promises.

Brainy: It's not important, Smurfette.

Brainy 2: We are now accustomed.

Emotionette: Maybe ... But others could make an effort!

Hefty: Hey! If they are bothering us, we have the right...

Emotionette: You think you bothering me with your mania not make you muscle? Do I already slapping?

Hefty: _*surprised*_ Uh ... no...

Emotionette: Then you could make an effort with Brainy!

Brainy: And my brother!

Brainy 2: _*laugh*_ I think I can speak, Brainy!

Brainy: I know! But you should know that I am a "talker"!

Brainy 2: I know! Twin brothers and Identical Smurfs! _*hug his brother*_

_"And so it was, and so it is"_

**The end!**


End file.
